Dreaming with You
by Shury Marie Cullen Potter
Summary: <html><head></head>Podía sentir el rubor subiendo por mis mejillas qué demonios me pasaba, como dejaba que una completa desconocida me perturbara de esa manera, Bella lo menos que debería importarte es si la conoces o no, sino que es una mujer gritaba mi conciencia...</html>


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no gano dinero por esto. **_

_**Mi única recompensa son sus reviews…**_

Era un día mas, un amanecer mas en esta insipiente rutina que yo osaba llamar vida, otro día de trabajo, otro día sin razones para querer vivirlo y a la vez sin la valentía de hacer algo al respecto, y ahí a mi lado estaba él mi flamante esposo si es que así podía llamarlo, no podía decir que había dejado de amarlo porque estaría mintiendo y tampoco podía decir que sentía la misma emoción que al principio porque eso seria una gran mentira…

Así empezaban mis días desde hace algunos meses, hoy y mañana y pasado mañana y quien sabe hasta cuando, me levante pidiéndole permiso a un pie para mover el otro la pereza se apoderaba de mi como cada mañana, pero había que levantarse porque entre todas las cosas era peor el quedarse ahí sin nada que hacer, sin mas que quedar confinado a una cama perdiendo la conciencia entre libros, historias y películas que solo lograban hacerme escapar por algunas horas de mi realidad.

Entre a la ducha y deje que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo y lo despertara por completo, al salir me recibió el frio característico de el pueblo en el que vivo, me envolví rápidamente en mi toalla mientras corría de nuevo a mi cama a los cálidos brazos de mi marido quien me recibía gustoso como siempre.

"_Mmm" _murmuro entre dormido y despierto solo puede reír como respuesta sabía que el frio de mi cuerpo en contraste con el calor del suyo hacían contacto y eso no debía de ser agradable

"_Lo siento sentía un poco de frio"_ respondí entre risas, si, en mi vida no todo era tan malo, sin embargo una parte de mi no estaba tan contenta con las cosas buenas.

"_sabes que gustoso te sirvo de abrigo amor… ¿ya es hora de levantarse?"_ pregunto, mi esposo era un dormilón sin remedio

"_pues te quedan como 5 minutos mas de sueño, mientras yo me voy a hacer algo de comer" _me levante dejándolo enrollado entre las sabanas.

Me vesti con un traje sencillo y me coloque unas pantuflas, los accesorios y los tacones deberían esperar a que terminar de hacer el desayuno. Prepare unas panquecas con miel y queso y me dirigí a la tediosa labor de levantar a mi esposo.

"_A levantarse bello durmiente" _dije mientras removía la sabana con la que cubría su cuerpo

"_Cinco minutos mas amor" _se coloco una almohada en el rostro previendo mi próxima acción

"_Pues no dormilón ya es hora, no quiero que se nos haga tarde de nuevo" _refute abriendo las persianas de la habitación de par en par y dejando que el sol inundara cada rincón de la misma.

Y todo pasaba igual que siempre yo levantándome temprano a preparar el desayuno, el pidiendo dormir cinco minutos mas, yo abriendo las persianas para que la luz lo hiciera ya despertar y el caminando con resignación al baño para luego salir con su habitual toalla anudada en sus caderas, colocándose su habitual colonia y vistiéndose con el traje que toda las noches yo planchaba y acomodaba para él…

Estos eran los momentos en que me gustaba pensar que había algo mas para mi, no se si era cierto pero quería creerlo, necesitaba hacerlo porque sino de que valía todo esto, de que valía mi presencia en este mundo; tenía que haber algo mas…

"_Listo amor… vámonos_" fue el sonido de la puerta del departamento al abrirse lo que me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones había pasado otro despertar mas como autómata, no me había percatado en que momento todo paso y ya estaba enfrente del volante de mi carro rumbo a mi trabajo.

Llegue bastante temprano y estacione cerca de la salida mas próxima a los ascensores de la torre, trabaja en uno de los pisos mas alto del edificio, era una oficina seria y lujosa de asesores comerciales, era una elegante ejecutiva con una cartera de clientes variada, con un equipo de trabajo excelente lleno de mujeres igual de exitosas y porque no decirlo quizás igual de frustradas que yo.

Me sentía extremadamente mayor, extremadamente adulta; no es que fuese una vieja la verdad solo tenía 25 años de edad me había casado a los 23, graduado a los 20 de asesora comercial y vivía sola desde los 18, era quizás por eso que me sentía tan adulta, tan distante de cumplir mis sueños… Mis sueños jajajaja reí internamente para mi misma cuales eran mis sueños?

Subí al ascensor extrañamente solo, era la hora de entrada a las oficinas y sin embargo no se encontraba nadie, hasta que un segundo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran una rubia despampanante las detuvo y entro…

No sabía si sentir celos o admirar tanta belleza junta, tenía un cuerpo proporcional y esbelto, unos ojos grises que encantaban y una sonrisa torcida que haría alucinar a cualquier hombre, no pude más que devolverle la sonrisa…

"_El 25 si eres tan amable" _me dijo con una voz fuerte y a la vez extremadamente dulce, diablos que estoy diciendo _"gracias"_

"_de nada" _respondí con la mayor cortesía, la chica pensaría que era una tarada psicópata por alguna razón no podía dejar de verla, llevaba unos jeans tubitos ajustados en sus caderas y que se adherían perfectamente en sus largas piernas, y una camisa con cuello en V que dejaba ver su blanca y pecosa piel del pecho, se veía tan tersa, tan suave que llamaba a ser tocada, _que cosas estoy diciendo estoy realmente loca _pensé para luego suspirar

"_Otro día mas" _me dijo, me estaba sacando conversación podría tan solo responder Bella

"_Si así es un día mas de rutina" _no se porque con ella sentía podía abrirme ser sincera

"_Es mi primer día de trabajo y la verdad estoy bastante nerviosa" _comento como si nos conociéramos desde hace siglos

"_Tranquila lo mas difícil es conseguir el trabajo y tu ya lo lograste ahora solo te resta esforzarte para conservarlo" _quien nos viera creería que nos conocíamos de antes

"_Si cero nervios tu puedes! … claro que puedes!" _respetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de ascensor y se frotaba las manos bastante ansiosa, solo pude soltar una risita ante la imagen en frente de mi

"_Oh lo siento! Estoy convencida que la mente domina al cuerpo por eso me repito tantas veces las cosas… Por cierto me llamo Rosalie Hale" _me dijo atropelladamente mientras me extendía su mano en señal de cortesía

"_Yo soy Isabella… Bella para mis amigos" _conteste mientras tomaba su mano, nada me había preparado para lo que sentí en ese momento, cada una de las terminaciones de mi cuerpo sintieron un extraño flujo de energía

Espere hasta que fue apropiado retirar mi mano lo menos que quería era parecerle grosera a esa diosa, _Bella estas perdiendo la razón _me dijo la voz de mi conciencia

En ese preciso momento en que nuestras manos dejaron de estar en contacto todo quedo a oscuras y el ascensor se detuvo.

"_Ahh" _grito Rosalie mientras sorpresivamente se abrazaba a mi

"_Calma solo fue un apagón" _dije sin poder apartar su cuerpo del mío, eran tan extrañas estas sensaciones que me provocaba esta desconocida

"_Lo siento" _murmuro apartándose de mis brazos e inmediatamente sentí un vacio enorme dentro de mi, ni siquiera cuando Edward, mi esposo cabe acotar, se iba de viaje me sentía así de vacía

"_No te preocupes y tranquila ya la gente de mantenimiento debe estar solucionando el problema" _

"_Es solo que me aterra la oscuridad y los espacios cerrados" _me confeso

"_Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa mientras esto se soluciona, e leído que eso ayuda" _

"_Claro hablar, podemos hablar" _el tono nervioso de su voz era bastante divertido

"_Y bien Rosalie en que trabajas"_ no sabia que preguntarle, tan solo sabía que sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber de ella

"_Soy publicista y tu" _su voz ya se escuchaba un poco mas relajada, me alegraba saber que la estaba ayudando con sus nervios

"_Pues yo soy asesora comercial"_ respondí no con muchos ánimos

"_Al parecer no es muy de tu agrado" _era bastante perceptiva

"_No es eso, es solo que no se a veces siento que vivo como autómata gracias a mi trabajo_" confesé nunca antes me había abierto así con nadie _"siento que a mi vida le falta emoción… o quizás solo le falta música"_

"_¿música?" _me pregunto curiosa

"_Esa es mi pasión oculta, la música" _

"_¿Cantas?"_

"_Me gusta pensar que si" _todos me decían que tenía una hermosa voz, pero para mi era una voz de lo mas normal

"_Te molestaría cantarme algo eso ayudaría a mis nervios" _no se en que momento había pasado pero ambas estábamos sentadas en el piso del ascensor y ella se había acercado a mi y su brazo derecho envolvía mi brazo izquierdo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombros.

Sin que tuviera que pedírmelo dos veces empecé a cantar, no sabía como es que esta chica influía en mi de esa manera.

"_Cuenta la leyenda que una gitana…. Dime luna de plata…."_

"_Interesante elección" _me dijo luego de aplaudirme al terminar mi canción _"Aunque de Mecano hubiese preferido otra"_

Podía sentir su aliento rosando mi cuello, dios que demonios pasaba conmigo mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de maneras inimaginables.

"_Si como cual" _la curiosidad me estaba matando

"_Mujer contra mujer" _susurro en mi oído, mientras depositaba un beso en mi lóbulo.

Podía sentir el rubor subiendo por mis mejillas qué demonios me pasaba, como dejaba que una completa desconocida me perturbara de esa manera, _Bella lo menos que debería importarte es si la conoces o no, sino que es una mujer _gritaba mi conciencia. Acaricio con su mano mi mejilla e inmediatamente cerré mis ojos al tacto, hace mucho que no me sentía tan conectada con alguien, tan viva.

"_Puedo sentir el rubor de tus mejillas… debe estar realmente hermosa con ese tono carmesí acompañado de esos profundos ojos color chocolate" _podía recordar mi color de ojos, debía asustarme o sentirme alagada no sabía cómo reaccionar

Su mano siguió explorando mi rostro, paso por mis ojos y delineo mi perfil, hasta posarlos en mis labios, era tan delicada, me sentía la mujer más cuidada de la faz de la tierra, mas adorada como nunca antes me habían hecho sentir

"_Suaves y carnosos tal cual como los imagine" _estaba perdida en su voz, en sus caricias no quería que pararan, mi lado razonable se había ido dejándole el paso libre a mis más bajos instintos _"Eres toda una muñeca de porcelana"_

Ella continuaba hablando y explorando y yo estaba absorta en las sensaciones en mi disfrute personal, no quería que esto acabara no ahora, no nunca

"_Muero por probarte Bella… saber si tus labios son tan dulces como parecen" _

"_Hazlo… No te pienso detener" _el deseo tomaba completamente las riendas de mi ser y lo que hace unos momentos me hubiese parecido una locura, se volvía el toque exacto de locura y pasión que le hacía falta a mi vida.

Podía sentirla inclinar su cuerpo hacía mi, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba un murmullo incesante que decidí ignorar, la sentí posicionar sus piernas a mis costados, podía oler su aliento, era una mezcla de canela y miel, que me estaban volviendo loca, mientras el murmullo se hacía cada vez más tangible, en ese instante el mundo se podría venir abajo y yo solo podía pensar en que esa diosa estaba a milímetros de probarme, de yo probarla y de traspasar la barrera de lo desconocido, de lo prohibido…

Sus labios estaban ya tan cerca… Fue entonces cuando los murmullos se volvieron insoportables y todo se desvaneció, abrí los ojos aturdida por el ruido y una claridad inexplicable hizo acto de presencia, acaso había regresado la energía eléctrica, mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la claridad y fue en ese instante en el que la realidad me dio de frente en el rostro…

Estaba acostado en mi cama, justo al lado de Edward mi esposo, todo había sido un sueño, una ilusión bastante real y no sabía porque sentía esta frustración tan grande al verme burlada por mi propio subconsciente, estaba donde mismo, donde siempre, en la misma vida monótona y rutinaria, debía conformarme con eso y con nada mas…

La mañana transcurrió igual que siempre, y al llegar a mi trabajo tenía la esperanza de toparme con una despampanante rubia que fuese a mover mi mundo pero no fue así, no me quedaba más que esperar a estar en los brazos de morfeo y para volver ver a mi Diosa soñada, porque de algo si estaba segura moría por volver a soñar con ella.

_**Si lo sé quizás nadie lea esto pero fue una locura que se me ocurrió y así quedo please si fuiste tan osada (o) como para leer todo deja tu review y dime qué te parece… eso sería genial para mi…**_

_**Si alguno de mis lectores de mis otras historias pasan por aquí, no se preocupen no los e olvidado pero entre la rutina y las obligaciones e perdido parte de mi musa y de mi tiempo prometo actualizar la próxima semana las dos historias… Y si no las conoces pasate por ellas y dime que te parecen…**_

_**Los quiere Shury xoxo**_


End file.
